


A Royal Birthday Gift.

by Libido_Yibato



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons with Alchemy?, F/M, Lewd Bathing, Lots of Sex, Stripping, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libido_Yibato/pseuds/Libido_Yibato
Summary: A simple request from Euden gets him more than what he had bargained for from Xander, in the form of a Princess nonetheless.
Relationships: Euden/Kassandra, Euden/OC
Kudos: 2





	A Royal Birthday Gift.

"I am unsure about the whole 'night-in' with someone I don’t know, especially if that someone is your sister, Are you sure this is alright, Xander?..." Euden asks, as he watches Xander ‘helping’ him choose good outfits.

"A prince like yourself should have a ruling princess by your side! One that would help you in battle as well as within the kingdom!” Xander replied with pride as he continued with finding a good outfit for Euden before his sister came “Even though me and my sister have some slight differences…” 

“Honestly, I’m just hoping I can befriend her.” Euden replied back with some concern, as he wanted to make sure she was not uncomfortable visiting him for his own birthday.

“Nevertheless I'm certain she'll be one of your greatest companions! I did mention it was my sister's idea to come along, and I cannot deny help to those in need, especially from the bloodline!" Xander said, as he sorted out which bow-ties or other fanciful accessories for men would do well to make Euden presentable for her, despite Euden’s inner objections.

“Not only shall you carry our legacy, but also the legacy of this kingdom! Not as a distant memory, but the greatest in the annals of history!" Xander finished his pep talk with Euden.  
  
"I'll think I'll be fine in my own suit, no need for the wardrobe change, thanks." Euden replied back, as to avoid dressing too much just to impress one girl from Xander’s family.

"Then I shall leave you to my sister. Once you are done with her, do tell me how that goes. Our parents are quite eager to know of my vassal's exploits with my sister. I wish you in my uttermost blessing, for this rough road is one you will thrive in." Xander beamed with pride, leaving Euden’s bedroom with ease. Euden hopes that she would be gentle enough to handle herself in front of him, an odd ponder on his face as he leaves Xander with his blessings too.

"Lets just hope the whole thing isn't a big talk to the others" Eduen could only sigh to himself as he waited for the 'special day' he'll be having with Xander's sister. A few minutes passed and a knock from outside of the bedroom door was heard. "One second, please." He said, opening the door for her arrival. “Hell-ooh?”

Before[ he could greet her properly, his eyes flew open up to a bountiful rack. Said rack was held together flimsily by a laced top which showed off quite a lot ofunderboob. When Euden looked up to her, he could see some semblance of Zander’s heritage with her light blue eyes. Yet, her hair was white as ivory, a case of genetic heritage.

Her dress meanwhile was the typical setup, yet if one were to look closely, the fabric was thin and flimsy as ever. The top of her dress was cut to show a good amount of underboob, with the bottom of her large skirt adorned with various jewels and embroideries. Her crown was regal and adorned with beautiful jewels, just like herself. It was a wonder it didn't break as she entered to meet with the guests or having it been 'snatched' by some unsuspecting prankster.

"Is this the vassal Euden I've heard about?” “Considering your relationship with my brother and the way your subjects see you, your skills could use some work. Luckily for you, you have me! As your princess I will shape you personally to become the True Heir of Alberia! Though without the brashness that he espouses.” 

“Oh my manners! I hope you recalled my name, because you shall call me Kassandra." Kassandra greeted joyously while she introduced herself to him while she blabbered on and on. At least she was tall as he was, but her feminine features were much more 'developed' than what he initially thought of.

"I presume my foolish brother told you of the purpose...?" She asked if he had remembered anything earlier on. While it wasn't the same without Zethia as he had hopped for last year, it was enjoyable, with many gifts all around(Not that he really needed it). Xander had other plans however, telling him of his sister who wanted to meet him at his room to give her his 'present'. 

As from the last time Euden had any gifts from Xander, it was either ‘regalia’ of himself, a really expensive item, or a combination of the two. It shocked Euden as Xander never talked about his sister before, mostly because he wanted to start his own kingdom with his own vision in mind.

"Yes. Yes he did." Euden said it with a sigh, trying to process just about everything that he had known from Xander for the past few months after meeting him.

“Do not need to worry of the finer details between you and me. I as a Princess shall handle most of this. After all, it is about time to prove myself a better ruler than my brother can be.” I would only need one thing... Your royal seed! It is important to sire yourself proper heirs who would carry on your legacy throughout the ages! I fear for the stability of your royal bloodline if you chose a woman that is not worthy of you!”

“As a ruler, you must find the best woman, not just in looks, but through feats of strength, valor and wisdom! Especially on their backgrounds too! If only my brother were to do that instead of throwing his life away through battle..." She kept babbling on and on topics, ranging on the importance of a good leader, to choosing wisely when picking concubines. She wagged her finger as she spoke, and with a stern, yet soft tone she told him everything that Euden should know about royalty. It was almost like getting a lecture from Xander himself. On the plus side, she’s less loud on the lectures she espouses.

' _I can see now why she's Xander's sister..._ ' Euden thinks to himself as he wonders why Xander was eager to recommend his sister to him, despite the various events that ensued earlier. Not to mention other siblings in the family of Alberius like Leonidas and Chelle. Nevertheless, he agreed to her demands, if only because this was all for the sake of charity and continuing the good legacy of Alberius as for everyone’s sake.

"Would you need proof of my virginity by the way? A taste from my mouth will show evidence to that! My mother taught me that a man can tell if a woman has slept with another man through her lips." She teased Euden, wanting to kiss him to prove her purity like Euden was and to dispel any potential rumors of her in the ensuing process.

"Uhh, but how would kissing solve that problem?” Euden asks, wondering of the idea behind that. Then again, he wasn’t really comfortable with groping her to see if he could find where her virginity was.

"Ah, but people do know you have many women that adore you, right? There are many that devote to you as though you made them into your harem. I do not know about you long enough to make judgement, but those from the outside would look poorly at you for using your power to take any women you wanted." Kassandra replied, recalling the times with her brother of which he spoke of many women that fawned over Euden.

"I don't think you heard right.” He replied to her, wondering where she gets that information from. It didn’t help that he cared more about other things than romance, Myn especially, though that was more because she was the dragon Brunhilda in the first place, due to cultural and biological taboos on Human and Dragon pacts that Aberuis established when he first formed the covenant between them. From what he was taught at an early age, bearing children was impossible due to innate biological differences between their kind. A Sylvan or Fairy can be excused as they were closer to Humans in terms of genetic relativity, though Myn’s human form muddies that idea a bit alongside with other Dragons that took on Human forms. Plus, as a son of Alberius, he was to treat his draconic subjects as equals which meant no overt favoritism. This meant that he can't really ‘bear children’ with any of the 5(6?) Holowyrms as that would cause a lot of problems in the future, like he experienced first-hand with his own siblings.

"Then let me clear you of your accusations! After all, a ruler's image is as important as his people's adoration and morals. To lose one would lead to the loss of the other." Kass said this to him, encouraging him to have her be his first kiss.

"Oh alright. If it’s to clear my name, how do I start this kiss off? After that, what do you want next?" Euden asked as he was ready to give her his kiss, making his lips presentable to her in the process before going in for the kiss. All it took was a hold of her back with one hand, and a firm kiss on his lips to hers, as to prove himself of his 'innocence' to her and of her ‘innocence’ to his. 

As their kiss continued on, he could feel his tongue being led on by hers, massaging each other's wet flesh in a captivating embrace. If there is one thing he made sure, he was to give it his all just like he had done always.

“What a splendid kiss, if I do say so myself! It seems that these lips of yours are untainted from those unworthy of your carnal gifts!” Kassandra said with a smile on her face, once the kiss had ended and their lips parted from each other. “Has my lips proven to you of my purity, dear Euden?”

“Well… Yes. To be honest I never tasted anything on your lips…” He honestly said to her, aside from the food she had eaten, she felt ‘clean’ to him. He wondered if what her mother said was true, or if t was just his imagination. Whatever that may be, he was quite certain that he enjoyed that kiss, though not openly. Though, now was the time to take things further, to cherish gifts that he just received before. As such, it was only natural for Euden to suggest the baths for himself and Kassandra, considering Xander’s ideas would be useful for his sister. “If you want… We could go and bathe together. Your brother has already prepared the bath for the both of us, and I could use a nice wash-up.” He added, mostly out of not wanting to let her be alone for the time being before their eventual make-up.

“Splendid, then we shall do such immediately. Though… Shall I get naked, or will you?” She asked, mostly on who should strip first to see the other naked.

“Maybe we could… Get naked together? I’m a bit uncomfortable seeing you naked if I’m not naked …” He suggested out of getting into ease.

“Then so be it! To be honest, I am honestly curious on what treasures does your body hold underneath your clothes.” She said jovially as she bent down to see his crotch, which looked like it had gotten much bigger than earlier. “Let me take a good look at them, while you work on my dress.” She said again while she began to undo the belt of his pants.

Euden simply nodded and went along with the plan, making sure that he didn’t damage the strings on the back of her dress as he undid them with ease. Though he decided to focus more on the skirt part first mostly to keep in-rhythm with her.

“Is this the gift inherited from Alberius’s lienage, because that’s big!” She said in shock as she finally got a good look at Euden’s manhood from under all that clothing, towering over her head like a dragon of its own. “Such a beauty! A cock fitting for royalty and status as I must say~”

“Thank you for the compliments…” He replied, trying his hardest not to blush as he finally did the last strings of her skirt, allowing the whole thing to drop down to the floor with ease.

“You’re done with the skirt? I got to see your royal heirloom, let me repay you by letting you see mine,” She said in a sultry tone, moving back and bending straight as to let him get a good view of her sweet, delicious pussy. After showing off the front, she turned around, eager to give her a good view of her booty in turn. “I can feel the hunger from you, the desire to claim this as your royal birthright!”

“Is it ok that I see your naked body in full?” Euden asked in an unusually assertive tone for him while simply standing there and watched as Kassandra showed off both her butt and her pussy before his eyes, sparking an unusual desire that was hidden within him for too long while he took off his top. 

“Anything to please you, my darling~” She replied, undoing the strings off her top to reveal her voluptuous figure in full to his eyes. “Something like this would satiate a man’s eyes, so feel free to touch them as you please~” Saying this as she presented her breasts to him, groping them lightly as to bring out Their mutual lust. 

Euden nodded, eager to direct his long-forgotten desires onto Kassandra as he massaged her breasts as generously as he could, smothering his face onto her chest with ease. Though this enjoyment was short-lived as an urgency came into the couple’s minds.

“Ah~ Euden, excuse my request… But it seems I have not found myself some release in a while…” She nodded as she wanted to pee and get cleaned before the main event. “Mayhaps you’ll have fun with me in the bath? I am eager to feel you more.”

“Of course, Kassandra~ Though, considering it is our first time, lets try doing it on our genitals. I pee on yours, and you’ll pee on mine. After all, it never hurts to have a little fun like these.” He replied, eager to find his release, of which Kassandra took a hold on his manhood and pointed towards the bathroom. 

“What an interesting idea, you’re learning just like a proper Prince would. Now then, lead away!” She said, as she fingered herself lightly in excitement. ‘I do hope she enjoys this.’ He thinks to himself as he steadily fondles her at her front by his side while having his manhood stroked by her smooth hand after having reached around him for the perfect position, all while walking to their grandiose bathroom where new events unfold.

In the bathroom, set near the main bath itself, Kassandra took position: Spreading her legs and opening her pussy, as while Euden aimed his cock at her pussy. Though, no intercoursal action was to be found, as both wanted to empty their bladders and what better target to choose then themselves? “Now, let us see if this idea of ours works~” she asked, eager to try out Euden’s idea on what he wanted to try for their urination.

Euden let out a pleasurable moan, as he finally released his stream onto her, of which Kassandra did the same. He watched with great interest as the urine from his cock landed onto her pussy, and hers onto his balls. “Exciting, don’t you think?” He said as Kassandra replied back with a smile and a nod, while their bladders soon ran empty of their urine.

“As such. I suppose we both could use a bath after what happened earlier. Though on one condition: I get to wash your body with my breasts and maybe with my pussy, and you must wash mine with that big cock of yours. Agreed?” Kassandra suggested with a smile on her face, eager to feel Euden ravishing her while she ravished him.

“I’ll do it, but I am unsure on how this works… How about you go first?.” Euden says with a hint of confusion, as he never had done such a lewd act before. A light blush showed from his face, though he didn't dare to hide it now that they’re actually doing it.

Kassandra nodded, helping Euden rinse himself with her body just by scrubbing herself from both front and back with the help of running water. Once both bodies were moistened, Euden lay down on the steps from the edge of the main bath, before Kassandra started with her special massage. Lathering her breasts, Euden soon got a full feel of her delicate mounds as she began to rub her breasts onto his face first and foremost. Next was his arms, tickling his senses in turn as she made her way to his chest after making sure both of her arms got full attention from her pussy and breasts one at a time. She made sure that his whole body was massaged by her luscious breasts, with special consideration taken note on his crotch.

“Your breasts, they feel so warm. ...I’ll be sure to repay you in kind!” Euden replied with astonishment, as he honestly was enjoying the fun scrub from Kassandra that she gave. The eventual cock-massage that ensued first started with his cock being rubbed on one of her breasts, before moving on to the other. Once she made sure each of her tits got rubbed by his cock, she began to massage his cock in-between the tits, out of devotion to his royal heritage and some fun for herself. Picking one breast to start, he would rub his erection all over the soft mound alongside with her nipple, the sensuality of hardness and softness clashing the most desirable of ways. Moving on to the second breast, he did the same, giving equal treatment to the other breast as he did with the earlier. This turned into having his cock squished between her breasts as he lightly scrubbed both of them onto his cock akain to a pair of brushes on a log. He noticed that she was leaking down under, as evidenced by the liquid running down her thighs from her crotch during the massage. His cock returned with a few drops of precum running down from his tip, as he made sure to save it for when he was massaging her later on.

As soon as she was done, it was his turn with his cock earlier having been covered in soap by both her hands and breasts, with Kassandra enjoying herself by adding a bit more soap onto the twin orbs of love as for that extra soapiness that lathered his cock in turn. Letting her feel the strong girth of his cock, he started with the face, of which as he made his way down to her breasts, he could feel his grip on himself a bit weaker while Kassandra sneaks in a kiss and a lick on the tip of his cock for a tease. A quick rinse proves his suspicions as she gave a little kiss on the tip of his cock, before licking the pre-cum that leaked downwards in turn. As he continued downwards, he started to pant harder as he slowly loses his restraint. No time was wasted when he finally massaged his cock on her legs, he aimed onto her belly and gave a loud moan as he ejaculated underneath her breasts after having to hold it for a few moments. "Is this what it means to cum?..." He said with a slight hint of surprise, he never had an orgasm before in his life till now.

“Do not worry about me, the cum on me shall be cleaned off easily.” Kassandra assured Euden, letting him know she was more than willing to help him run things smoothly as he continued his cock-scrubning on her body, this round just cleaning the cum out of her in turn and in a much more lighter fashion than before. With an addition of Euden giving her a quick kiss on her pussy, before a lick on her clitoris to repay her earlier trick. It wasn't long before the duo got cleaned together, after a bit more skinship just for the fun of it.

“Now then, I supposed I gotta dry us off. We got time for this, so I won’t hesitate to not rush this.” Euden said with a smile, as he took a towel and passed it to her, before taking one for himself. Swooping in for a kiss on her lips once more, he caressed the towel onto her body as to dry her, with her hands crassessing the towel onto him in turn.  
  
“Such eagerness! I would love to see more from you, especially on the very day of your Coronation~” Kass replied with a sultry smile, as she rubbed the soft, thick fabric onto his chest and waist as she moved down to keep him dry.

“I’ll take you to 'out' bed, with something special just for you.” Euden said, mostly eager to get things into high gear as his and her desires mix together in unison. Maybe this 'sex' with Kassandra wasn’t so bad after all, especially how Kassandra was being supportive in all he did. 

With a quick heave behind her back, he carried her like a proper bride all the way back to the bed, much to her excitement. Kassandra gave her approval just by nodding and smiling, and with a light fondle of his erect cock from her nearest arm, the two started to walk slowly to their bed while Euden fondled onto her crotch.

“I know you remembered your promise, so do be gentle~” Kassandra noted, but she knew he knew what to do about it as she cooed from having her pussy fondled by his hands while hearing his moans from fondling his cock in turn.

“Let's make this a great experience for us, something that we can both remember" He replied with a smile, as Kassandra laid on the bed wet and naked. First was the fingering he had promised to her, as she stroked his cock, he toyed with her pissy as to make it moist for entry. Out of precaution, Euden had to grab a bottle of lubricant that was 'gifted' by Xander earlier on, as it was his first time he wanted to make sure it went as smoothly as possible. Though, this didn’t stop him from fingering her a bit more, toying around with her clitoris and her vagina in order to relax it as much as possible before the big act. Putting it on her vagina, he watched as the smooth liquid was gulped in one go before he finally got into action. Prodding the lips of her pussy a few times, he made sure his manhood fit well, before the head of his cock slots in slowly and easy from being both wet and through the lube. He could feel the tenseness within her while the two kissed within a soft embrace for themselves as out of reassurance, of which he went back to working his manhood deeper and deeper in him. The more he did it, the tighter it got which squeezed onto his cock. From founding the Halidom, to finding the idea behind the Other’s plan, it all led to this.

"Ah~ aah~ Is this what it feels like to lose one's virginity?" She said as her vagina began to clamp down on Euden's rock-hard penetration as her hymen broke in turn as he pushed it in a bit further, letting out a moan unusually from her which prompted Euden to let out a small yelp in his response. A wink from her moments later let's Euden know that she was ready to go after this act, letting himself focus before he began to pound her slowly.

"I'm gonna speed things up, better hold on!" Euden replied with a moan as he soon sped up the pounding after a while of slow moments. Slowly but surely, Euden fucked harder and harder into her while Kassandra clenched her vagina tighter and tighter. Kass's breasts shake from side to side as he legs move up and down to a perfect rhythm set for each other.

Picking up the pace from their initial connection, he thrusted his hips into her, feeling himself shaken up and down as his loins felt concentrated pleasure from such a loving act. His arms held tightly to her waist as while he could feel her arms hold still from behind, her hands making sure her nails did not scrape his skin in the process. He could feel her vagina clenching tighter and stronger onto his hardened manhood, which in turn fueled for a perfect release soon after.

Kass in the meanwhile while laying down felt her breast jiggle on and about in all directions, holding onto his back for the ride as she felt the full force of his passions within her with her butt softly slapping itself onto his hips due to the sheer force of it. Said passion she also clenched tightly with every thrust and pounding he gave, letting her know that she wanted it all, all for the man who she chose to be her King. 

It was not long before the two let out a loud moan together, before looking into each other's eyes and kissed as both climaxed together in a flurry of pleasure and love. He could feel his balls being emptied out, pumping as much spunk into her to the point that it began to leak out. On her side, she was excited, her first try and now she wanted it more.

It was having to try her first slice of jelly cake, but this was much sweeter than mere dessert. Her womb, once unclaimed by any man, was now Euden’s as his spunk filled it fully like a wineskin, with oozes of it dripping off from her sensual lips due to how much he had pumped into her. They finally lost their virginity, to someone they knew they deemed 'perfect' for each other. Not as royals, or more, but now for the first time the two were equal together as a couple.

"That was amazing~ How much stamina do you have, my dearly princey Euden? I wouldn't mind another go…" Kassandra whispered to his ear, letting her know she was more than willing to fuck as much as they wanted.

"As much as we both are." Was all he could say, before he continued on with a fresh new intercourse on another position that he had in mind. "Would you care to ride on me? I would like to see how much you could take before we both called it a day." He said with a smile, lying down as to show off his erection to her eyes.

"Anything for the King~" She said as she gave a chuckle, before standing up to move closer as to sit on his erection. It seemed that he was learning fast on the wonders of sex, of which she enjoyed it well. As to keep his eyes on the prize, she opened her moist pussy which dripped cum from his cock like honey, all the while her other hand steadied his cock forabit before she slammed onto him in one fell swoop.

"New positions always bring new sensations..." Kassandra noted, as she felt his coo once more in her, this time in a much different manner than she had expected. "Let your Queen fulfil her duties for you this time, you are more than welcome to enjoy what's next…"

Euden bared the weight of her vagina coming down on his cock, he wasn't surprised she would go a bit rougher after their first intercourse. Letting himself focus, he watched as she began to straddle him with ease unlike the first time that they did it. With a suppsie, she soon took it all the way into her, giving her face off a sense of shock on how well she did it. It was not before he felt his cock being ridden and pounded up and down from the full force of her weight, something that was enjoyable just like their first.

  
“Such a royal rhythm, much expected from proper royalty!” Kass said with excitement as she let herself ride on his mighty tower, her entire body going up and down with her breasts jiggling to the beat. As like a ride, she could feel the bumpiness that was expressed through her butt slamming down onto his loins like a ram on the gates. With every second, she wanted to let him know she enjoyed it, groping her breasts as to give him a show while he in turn held her thighs as to give him a good grip on her.

“I can feel the weight, but it does feel good.” Euden replied with a smile, as he felt the weight of her entire body slam itself onto him. While she wasn’t heavy, she had lots of vigor in her, which made the ride all the more wilder and rougher. He felt his body being pounded between an anvil and the hammer, though what came out of it would be something else entirely. “Take as much time as you want, we have all the time we need till our next climax…”

“Oh, I’m more than happy to enjoy this a bit longer with you, as long as we both orgasm together~” She smiles coyly, as she continues on and on with the pounding up and down onto his shaft. Kass was more than happy to milk it as much as Euden can do, her mind wandering on how many orgasms he can pull off till he’s empty for the day.

All of that pounding for who knew how long, led to Euden and Kassandra hitting their second orgasm together, his cock pumping his spunk in her once more as she slammed onto the base of his cock in order to brace for the next impact. Euden watched as her vagina squeezed onto his shaft once more for the on-comming impact, in awe on how much he could fill in her even after his first orgasm. Her belly swelled lightly from having to fill her womb twice, holding the living liquid hold onto as much as she wanted.   
  
“Hah, hah! Such wealth, such bounty! Alberius has given you a generous inheritance, I am more than glad and grateful to receive such a proper share of this~” She said with a most joyous smile, rubbing her belly with enjoyment. “I wonder if you have more?...”

Meanwhile…

“So the kid really did it, well good for him. One small step for Alberius, One big step into getting rid of that incestual urges.” Elysium watched from afar on the events that took place, hiding himself in a tree which sadly was too small for his massive form currently alongside with the other dragons who took on more reasonably smaller forms, all while sipping a can of cola that he bought from the fridge.   
  
“We all agree to not tell Burrnhilda about this? Or at least tell it in a way that she wont go and try to yoink Kass.” Mids said while watching the whole thing from his binoculars, impressed with the boy’s stamina.   
  
“Agreed, though if Burrn finds out I got the fire extinguisher ready at the back.” Merc says while reading the news on her Dragzon phone.   
  
“Anyone think Other have hobbies of their own? Maybe he has a wife he fucks?” Jupiter reparks, doing his rolls on Dragalia Lost while having a second Dragzon smartphone just to roll for the new Fire Emblem Heroes banner.   
  
“I’m more worried if she decides to join him in his battles, not a woman who could put up a fight so easily unlike her new groom-to-be. Then again, that girl is Xander’s sister.” Zodiark remarked on the way she dressed, unlike Xander's more sensible garb. Then again, he has yet to see anything yet.   
  
“Gotta remind myself to update this to Cthonius, if I ever bump into him. Soo, anyone for pizza? Everything’s gonna be awhile before things get a move on-” Elysium said, thinking of ordering the Auspex special, hoping for the day they announce the Gala special. Though before he could finish, he heard his car alarm honking from the distance. “Oh bother, not again.” Elysium said as he hopped down from the tree, in hopes it was just some stragglers and not a giant fiend that bumped onto it. “Oh if the new coat gets its first scratch…”

Canon length of Euden's dick:  
  


Kassandra:  



End file.
